As the population of the world increases, sources of fresh water are becoming increasingly important. Rainwater is an inexpensive source of freshwater. However, collection of rainwater has typically been limited to land. Since a significant amount of rain falls over the world's oceans, it would be desirable to have a system for collecting rainwater in the open ocean.